Datei:All Or Nothing Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung All or Nothing is an original song featured in All or Nothing, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Blaine and Marley. All or Nothing is the final song in the New Directions' Regionals Setlist, as well as the final song of the episode and the season. It is one of Marley's original songs, led by Blaine and Marley and the New Directions assisting with back-up. Just as the song begins, the dramatic tension between Unique and Ryder can be felt. Santana wipes a tear from her eye and passes the tissue to Kurt who is seated behind her, as he uses it to wipe his eyes too. As the song ends, the audiences' cheers roar through the auditorium. The New Directions stand in a line, holding hands as they bow to finish the performance. LYRICS: Marley: I can't stay here I am not the girl who runs and hides Afraid of what could be And, I will go there I need time, but know that things are Always closer than they seem Now I'll do more than dream, yeah Marley and Blaine: I'm gonna fly Gonna crash right through the sky Marley: Gonna touch the sun (Blaine: Touch the sun) Show everyone (Blaine: Show everyone) That it's Marley and Blaine: All or nothing All or nothing This is my life I'm not gonna live it twice Marley: There's no in-between (Blaine: No in-between) Take it to extremes (Blaine: To extreme) 'Cause it's Marley and Blaine: All or nothing All or nothing Marley: Or nothing at all Blaine: I can't give up Can't just let it burn And watch the fire I started turn to dust (Marley: Yeah, heh!) Blaine and Marley: And now, please don't judge me Take my hand and say You'll always wish me well And send me luck Blaine: 'Cause that would Marley and Blaine: Be enough, yeah! I'm gonna fly Gonna crash right through the sky Marley: Gonna touch the sun (Blaine: Touch the sun) Show everyone (Blaine: Show everyone) That it's Marley and Blaine with New Directions All or nothing All or nothing Blaine: 'Cause Marley and Blaine with New Directions harmonizing: This is my life I'm not gonna live it twice Marley: There's no in-between (Blaine: No in-between) Take it to extremes (Blaine: To extreme) 'Cause it's Marley and Blaine with New Directions: All or nothing All or nothing Marley and Blaine: At all! (New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Nothing can stop us now (New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) There was never a shadow of doubt Marley: That Blaine with New Directions: I'm (Marley: I'm!) gonna fly (Marley: Gonna fly!) Gonna flash right through the sky Marley with New Directions: Gonna touch the sun (Blaine with New Directions: Touch the sun) Show everyone (Blaine with New Directions: Show everyone) That it's Marley and Blaine with New Directions: All or nothing All or nothing Blaine: 'Cause Marley and Blaine with New Directions: This is my life I'm not gonna live it twice Marley with New Directions: There's no in-between (Blaine with New Directions: No in-between) Take it to extremes (Blaine with New Directions: To extreme) 'Cause it's Marley and Blaine: All or nothing All or nothing Marley and Blaine: At all (New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Yeah! New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Marley: 'Cause it's Marley and Blaine with New Directions: All or nothing at all! (New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Marley: Nothing at all! (New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Yeah Marley and Blaine with New Directions: All or nothing All or nothing At all! (New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Marley and Blaine: All or nothing Kategorie:Videos